Golden Weapons
The four Golden Weapons are the most powerful weapons in Ninjago, consisting of the Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Scythe of Quakes. History The First Spinjitzu Master created them at the Golden Peaks, later using them to create Ninjago. After he passed away, his sons, Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon were to protect them, but Garmadon tried to take them for his own selfish ends after he was bitten and turned to evil by The Great Devourer. Sensei Wu defeated him and banished him to the Underworld, after which he hid all four weapons, and placed a guardian over each one. After the Weapons were hidden, Sensei Wu created a map so that if he died or was captured, the Weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's Father. Later, the Four Weapons were gathered by Sensei Wu and his four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skulkin army, and the Weapons traveled to the Underworld. There, Sensei Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use the Golden Weapons to defeat Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the Weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result he was destroyed and created The Portal. Garmadon used this opportunity to escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all Four Weapons. After Garmadon left through the portal, the Four Ninja took up the weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the Four Weapons from the Ninja while they were sleeping and temporarily became the New Masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Skulkin Generals decided that it wasn't a great idea to begin with and returned the Weapons. The Ninja continued to use the Golden Weapons until the Serpentine unleashed the Great Devourer on Ninjago City. Lord Garmadon returned - now with four arms thanks to his time in the realm of darkness - and demanded that the Ninja give him the Golden Weapons, as only their combined power could destroy the Devourer. Seeing the logic in their foe's plan, the Ninja complied, and Garmadon used them to destroy the Great Devourer once and for all. Unfortunately, Garmadon promptly fled the scene with the Golden Weapons. Later, the weapons were brought to the Golden Peaks once again by Lord Garmadon, where they were merged into the Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon wielded the power of Creation, Lord Garmadon using it to resurrect the Destiny's Bounty. After trying to alter the past, the Ninja followed him used the Golden Weapons of their time inside the Fire Temple to destroy the Mega Weapon. Because they were formerly fused, they were destroyed when the four elements made contact with the Mega Weapon. The Golden Weapons have not reappeared since their apparent destruction, with the Ninja gaining their Elemental Blades to make up for the loss. However, during the Nindroid conflict, the weapons were revealed to have survived the destruction of the Mega Weapon, becoming part of the Arcturus star. In order to complete their plans, Pythor P. Chumsworth and the Digital Overlord constructed a rocket ship to go into space and retrieve the weapons from the star. Trivia *The four Golden Weapons have small stones the color of their element. The Shurikens of Ice have light-blue, the Sword of Fire has red, the Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue, and the Scythe of Quakes has brown. *If all four Golden Weapons are placed in front of the one destined to be the Green Ninja, they will react with green lightning. *It seems that the Golden Weapons' power was transferred to Lloyd when he became the Green Ninja; when the ninja attempt to teach Lloyd at Dareth's dojo, Lloyd punches a stack of wood with great power, causing Cole to declare, "That was the power of the Scythe of Quakes!" *Although the Golden Weapons and the Mega Weapon may have been destroyed during the process of the Combination of Destroying the Mega Weapon,It's revealed in Codename: Arcturus that the weapons survived and Is in outer space,but get stranded in the star,Arcturus. Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Golden Weapons Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes